


More than Thunder

by ra69



Series: The Lost Memories of Gavin Reed [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, Other, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra69/pseuds/ra69
Summary: Gavin thought it was stupid to be scared of thunder. Not when there were much scarier things to be afraid of.





	More than Thunder

Gavin stumbled out of bed, clutching his worn out puppy plush tightly. “Momma?” He called into the dark halls, shaking as rain and thunder pounded into the house’s flimsy walls outside.

The child fumbled into his mother’s room, the smell of burning plastic assaulting his senses. Gavin coughed, his eyes adjusting to the low lit room. His eyes flew open as he saw his mother’s red ice pipe. It laid on the carpet, a spiral of steam rising off the carpet as the hot end of the pipe burned into the floor.  
His mother laid on her bed, her hand hanging over the side of the mattress. Gavin noticed her eyes thinly lidded, but open still.

“Not now, Gav..” His mother slurred, her voice ending with a purr.

“But..-”

The tension snapped. “I said- Not. Now. Gavin.” The coldness in his mother’s tone wasn’t surprising, just shocking. Gavin stumbled back, his plush falling from his arms. He stayed still, watching with wide eyes as the plush rug continued to smoke.

Gavin watched with bated breath as the smoke grew in volume. The child raced forward, picking it up and placing it on the bedside table. Or he would’ve, if his mother’s hand wouldn’t’ve come crashing against his face, sending the boy crashing into the very table he’d been reaching for.

“What did I fucking tell you about touching my pipe?!” His mother roared, stumbling out of bed with the angry fire Gavin feared in her eyes.

“N-Not to…” The child said shamefully, tears beading up in his eyes. His face stung.

His mother’s hand flew by again, and Gavin flinched away. Her hand wrapped around the pipe, bringing it back to her lips. She took a long drag from it, the telltale red smoke drifting off.

“You know what?” Gavin couldn’t help but cower from her tone.

She sat up, grabbing Gavin by the hair and yanking him in close. “You so desperate to touch my pipe, Gavey?” The nickname did nothing to ease his growing anxiety.  
“You can go ahead and try it.” The mouthpiece was pushed against his lips, the child beginning to thrash away.

“N-No! Momma please!” Gavin pleaded, tears falling down his face wrenching free from her grip on his hair. He’d never run so fast in his life, running with reckless abandon to his room. Thundering footsteps followed behind, a sudden crash and a loud “Fuck!” Reminding Gavin of the dropped stuffie he’d left on the floor of his mother’s room.

His bedroom door slammed shut, and Gavin’s shaking fingers frantically twisted the lock. His mother slunk up to the door, tapping her manicured nails against the wood.

“Gavey?”

…

“Gavey…?”

He closed his eyes, shaking hands covering terrified ears. Her gentle tone invaded his head, and he almost reached to open the door…

“Fine! You can’t stay there forever, you lil’ shit!” There it was. Gavin’s hand flew back from the door, the child scrambling to hide under his bed.

It seemed silly to be scared of thunder.


End file.
